crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassie
Cassie is the first girl unlocked in the game, and the one that unlocks the most content as you advance through her stages. You encounter her at the very beginning, when you crush her with your bicycle, breaking her ribs and hospitalizing her. Personality Cassie is initially very antagonistic towards you after your meeting caused her to be hospitalized. But she gradually warms up to you as your relationship increases. She is a bit of a tsundere, not fully expressing her affection until you hit Crush level. She can sometimes be arrogant, often expecting to be flattered, such as how she expects you to narrow down what you like about her. She also seems to expect a lot from your character, particularly in appearance, as she often visions having a 'badass' to 'sweep her off her feet'. It's implied she has lycanthrope and canine tendencies because of how she'll talk about how the moonlight makes her feel tingly when you take her on a Moonlight Stroll, and higher relations leads to her threatening to bite you if you don't give her attention. Dialogue List First Meeting # One bright sunny day, while riding your bike to the local grocery store to buy Pokey and Fountain Dew... # A passing bird distracts you and... # "WATCH OUT!" # CRUSH! # You crashed into a girl and she was taken away in an ambulance. Adversary * Ow...Ow...Ow...Everytime I want to say something sarcastic, it hurts... Atone * Hey bozo! Why don't you take a closer look? You might even see my dignity somewhere in there! * Oh good. I was hoping that my breasts would be seen by perfect strangers today. Check mark that fucking box. * Yeah, you better be sorry, wise guy! Say it again, it's music to my ears! * Not as sorry as you're gonna be, when I get outta this cast! You better own some running shoes! * Oh great! My hospital gown is on backwards. I guess I'll just untie it quick and - OH WAIT I HAVE NO THUMBS! * Oh don't worry about it! I'm doing GREAT! Peachy keen, jelly bean! Oh wait no, I look like a toilet paper pirate! Poking * You betta check yourself, before you wreck yourself, fool! Upgrade to Nuisance # What the heck do YOU want? You here to pay for my bills or something? Yes # Oh, look at Old Moneybags here! I guess it's the least you can do after running me down like a dog. ... Nuisance – Acquaintance * Great. Now my eyes are sore from all this rolling. Could you be just a little less frustrating to deal with? Atoning * How about we just gaze quietly into each other's eyes... Your voice is a major drag. * If you could just drool a little less, you might actually be pleasant company. * I suppose it's either talk to you or the wall... Not gonna lie, it's a tough choice. * So tell me about yourself. Surely there's gotta be a good reason you turned out so...you. * You sure talk a big game, but can you walk the walk? Poking * Hey hey! Behave yourself! Keep those tricky fingers where I can see 'em! Gifting * Haha! Oh wow, a birthday gift four months late! How thoughtful. Upgrade to Frenemy # Alright, alright., I can tell you wanna bury the hatchet. Sheesh! Yes # Done. Forgive and forget. I'm all about that. Sweetheart supreme over here. ... Upgrade to Acquaintances # Look, I can take a hint. I"m not some stone hearted harpy gargoyle thingamajig. You trying to ask me on a friendly date? Yes # Cool. You can have my number. I bet you feel super special now! ... Upgrade to Friendzone # Call me crazy, but I'm feeling generous. You maybe wanna grab a coffee sometime? OK! # Don't get your hopes up though. I'm WAY outta your league! ... (Friendzone CG GET!) Friendzone * Familiarity breeds contempt, bucko. Know what that means? Something insulting, I bet. Chat * Hey, looking good champ! Did you bathe or something this morning? It suits you! * Just out of curiosity...Do you think I'm pretty? I'm curious if...I'm attractive to dunces, I guess... * How does my hair look? Pretend I care about your opinion for a sec. * I like someone who can handle themselves on the dancefloor. What do you think? * Listen, I'm not a picky person. I just want a buff, smoking hot bod to follow me around. Is that too much to ask? * I've been learning how to shoot a bow, in case the Starving Games ever becomes a thing. Gifting * Oh hey, that's actually pretty nice. Who knew? Dates * What can I say? I'mma sucker for moonlight. Gets me all tingly. * If I see that little crustacean so-and-so again, I'm making crab cakes... * Sight seeing is always better with good food and good company. I guess one outta two ain't bad! OH NO I DIDN'T! * Hey! That was pretty romantic, for a loathsome otaku! Upgrade to Awkward Besties # You're alright, you cute little twerp. I'm starting to get pretty fond of ya. You feel the same way? Yeah! # That's great! I mean...Good. Glad to hear it. ... Awkward Besties * Oh hey, it's you. Guess what? We're hanging out today. Grab your stuff and let's go. You're gonna surprise me somehow. Flirt * Super busy - oh wait, I just cleared up my whole schedule. What'cha up to? * What I REALLY want is for some badass to sweep me off my feet. Like a pro wrestler, or a bounty hunter or something. * Not gonna lie - your hair smells good today. * Let's go shopping. Your butt is drowning in those jeans. I wanna see some shape! * So tell me the top three things you like about me. Narrow it down as best you can. * I'm ready for you to spoil me rotten anytime, sweetheart. * Why are your lips so soft? Like, they're freakishly soft. It's distracting! * You have permission to cuddle me. But keep it PG - this is a family friendly game afterall. * Have you been working out? I swear your arms didn't look so bulgy before... Gift * You big lug! Trying to buy my love, are we? Feel free to try! Poking * I can think of a better use for them fingers... Upgrade to Crush # Man, you clean up real nice! You're getting pretty easy on the eyes, if you know what I'm saying. Have you been working out? Yes # Well, let's just say I hate watching you go, but I love watching you leave... ... Crush * Well well, look who decided to show their pretty little face around here! Gift * Oh. MY GAWD! You're a beautiful person with exceptional taste. I love it! Upgrade to Sweetheart # Alright, I'm going to start telling people I'm sweet on ya. You ain't got a problem with that, right? Right # Smart move. Now take me somewhere romantic and sweep me off my feet! ... (Kiss CG GET!) Sweetheart * Man, I just can't do a thing with my hair lately. It's either these giant streams of gold, or frizz city! Flirt * *Mostly the same as "Seduce"* * Hey hey, get a room. Don't you be starting the public displays and what not. Gift * Okay, okay, you're thoughtful AND hot. I admit it! Upgrade to Girlfriend # Hey you! Easy question: you wanna go steady? Well, whadda ya say? Don't just stand there and stare! OK # It's a good thing you're hot... ... Girlfriend * Hey sweetcheeks, did it hurt when you feel form heaven, or what? Interactions *All the same as previous levels Upgrade to Lover # I think... I think I'm falling in love with you. Are you falling for me... you big jerk? Sure # I've never felt this way before... About anyone... ... Lover * I tried to get pigeons banned from the city, but they are SURPRISINGLY popular. * Pay attention to me, or I'll bite you! * Hey, what's the good word? Oh, I know - it's "You"! * Look who decided to show their pretty little mug again! * You know, I know a really great tanning booth place, in case you're ever looking to get some color in those cheeks. * occasionally say something about Ayano calling her Osana, but I'm not quite sure. Seduce * Okay okay, so we're a thing now. Try not to make a big deal out of it. * WoooOOOooo! I just got the shivers! How do you DO that? * You like me for reals, right? No fooling? * Oh man. I got it bad. * You cheeky blob - I think you're trying to seduce me! Well... Go on! * Nice shirt. I'd love to see it on my floor. * Is it hot in here, or is it just me? * Don't say the 'L' word. Just... Feel it, I guess. Poking * Nothing I like better than someone who's good with their hands! * You better watch out, or I'm going to tie you up and have my way with you! * Eee! Do I LOOK like a squeeze toy to you?! * Inappropriate! * No, dummy, you're supposed to rub my shoulders. You have bad understanding of anatomy! * No no no! Hahaha! Stop! I hate it, I swear! This is a panic response! * I can think of a better use for them fingers... * I love the fact that your romantic plan includes "Awkwardly paw at random times". You're a real charmer! Gift * Nicely done! Good taste AND a big budget! You're a real player! * I'm such a sucker for expensive things. Try not to read too much into that. * Oh, I suppose I could always use a new one of these... * OMG OMG OMG! How did you know?! Oh my good gracious, kiss me you loveable fool! * You have wonderful taste, doll face. Requirement Table Updated for Steam version 0.79 Notes * In an older version, her favorite color was listed as Orange. * In said older version, when you first see Cassie, she is fully bandaged from head to toe. * It is entirely possible to reach "Lover" level with Cassie before crushing any of the other girls * Unlike all the other girls, Cassie does not require going Sightseeing or to the Movies to reach "Lover." Memory Album Cassie_1.png|Encounter Photo Cassie 2.png|Friendship Photo Cassie_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Cassie_4.png|Lover Photo Cassie_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Cassie_Beach.png|Beach Date Cassie_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Cassie_Movie.png|Movie Date '' Category:Girls